Believe me
by miss.f.ron
Summary: This is totally a story for all those Troyella fans...life after the movie for a couple chapters, then skips to 5 years later...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

Life is great. I'm finally going out with the one and only Troy Bolton. I could jump up and scream. We've been friends for a long time, and he finally asked me out.

"Are you even listening to me Gabriella?" My best friend Taylor asked. I quickly looked up at her and smiled. "You're thinking about Troy again" She said, adjusting the hot pink headband on top of her perfect black curls.

"Maybe" I said, giving her a sly smile. "I don't feel like working anymore. Do you want to leave?"

"Fine, whatever" she said, piling all of her books into a bag that matched her headband. "you know, I've been thinking, Ever since I started going out with Chad, I've been scribbling all over my notebooks, And _you_ have been smiling non stop" She said pointing at the grin on my face.

"So? Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to point that out"

"Okay"

We left the science lab, and strolled slowly down the hallways. In the distance, I could see a blonde head bobbing up and down, traveling quickly towards us.

"Uh-oh, here comes Sharpay" Taylor muttered under her breath. Finally, Sharpay reached us, and stopped. She quickly put one hand on her hip, and put a disgusted look on her face.

"Montez. I heard the _craziest _rumor! The rumor was that you were dealing with my property" She sneered.

I glanced at Taylor. We both knew that she was referring to Troy was her property.

"Your property?" I asked.

"Yeah, my basketball player" She said.

"Troy isn't yours! He asked me out, not you!" I said, my anger rising.

"We'll see about that! You don't belong here! And _I _have the power!"

"And _I _have the player!" I retorted.

"Why you-"Sharpay said, raising a hand to slap me. I felt someone's arm snake around my waist and pull me back, just as Sharpay took a swing at me. I quickly spun around to see Troy and Chad standing there, glaring at Sharpay.

"Hem" Sharpay cleared her throat, and fluffed up her hair. "Why, hello Troy!" She said in an innocent voice. "W-what are you doing with your arm around _that_?" She said motioning to me.

"Sharpay. I'm allowed to hold my girlfriend aren't I?" Troy asked, imitating her innocent voice.

"Ew" She said, and stormed off. I turned around, and hugged troy.

"Thanks" I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime" he said, pulling out of the hug and looking into my eyes. "You coming to my practice tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled, looking back into his ocean blue eyes.

"Great! I'll see you on the court after school!" He said, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek and walking off with Chad. I sighed happily, and turned to Taylor.

"So, you still into Chad?" I asked.

"Duh, or else I wouldn't be dating him!" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have math now. Last period" She said walking away

After school I was running really late. I quickly ran over to the gymnasium, but Troy was the only one left.

"Hey!" I called to him, walking onto the court.

"I've been waiting" he said, coming over, and grabbing me.

"What are you doing?" I squealed as he spun me around.

"TROY!" someone yelled. Troy quickly dropped me, and stiffened up.

"Dad" he said. I turned around to see Troy's dad glaring at us.

"Players are the only ones allowed on the court" he growled at me. I quickly looked over at troy, who was glaring at his dad.

"Sorry coach Bolton" I said nervously "I'll be…leaving. See you later Troy" I said, and ran off of the court and ran straight home.

Troy's POV

I watched Gabriella run out of the gym doors, brown curls trailing after her. God, I love her hair. Wait. Pay attention to dad.

"Troy, you are not to bring that girl here anymore" Dad said.

"That girl just happens to be my girlfriend and fine, I'm leaving" I said, turning to go to the change room.

"Troy!" Dad called after me.

"What?" I asked, not even trying to hide my frustration.

"Girlfriend? How could you do this to me?" he asked.

"Seriously! This is my life!" I yelled, and stormed into the changerooms. I quickly pulled on my tracksuit and set out to find Gabriella.

Gabriella's POV

When I got home, I found my mom in the kitchen, filling out a pile of forms, with a worried look upon her face. She looked up as I walked in, and forced a smile.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, chica" She said.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"My company has transferred me again" She explained, biting her lip. "I was promoted"

"Well that's great!" I exclaimed patting her arm. "I always knew you could do it" I said encouragingly.

"But that's not the bad part" She said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"We have to move" She sighed.

I couldn't move. I was in shock. No. This can't be happening to me. Not Now! Troy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry bout the lack in updates! I moved...took me a LONG time to get organized. I'll try to be better tho :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story...yeah.

* * *

**

"b-but you said that we won't move until the end of the year..." I trembled, not knowing what to do.

"I know, but this job opportunity is _huge!_" Mom said, patting me on the back "With the money i'll be making, we'll be able to get you your own car- whatever brand you want!"

"But i like it here" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Well, with that new car, you can drive here anytime!" mom said, clearly trying to cheer me up. But it wasn't working.

"look," I sighed, "when do we move?"

Mom bit her lip, making a worried face.

"I'm afraid we're leaving on Wednesday"

"What?!" i exclaimed. "But it's monday! That gives us...2 days...not even!"

"I know, i know. I'm so sorry Gabriella." Mom sighed, rubbing her temples, signaling that i was giving her a headache.

"It's okay" I said, trying to act as if i was mature enough to accept the fact that i'm leaving everything good in my life in less than 48 hours.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap..." Mom said "I need to finish up this paper work."

i nodded, and headed up to my room silently. As i sat on my bed, i thought about Troy and me. What should i do? I had to break up with him...everyone knows that long distance relationships never last. What if he hooks up with Sharpay? I thought in horror

I shook my head, letting the tears flow freely out of my eyes. Moving has never sucked this much.

_This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with y ou..._

I glanced over at my desk to see my phone ringing. It's Troy. i put that ringtone on my phone just for him. I sighed as i got off the bed, and picked up my cell, wiping the tears off my face.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Gabby" Troys voice came smoothly into my ear, causing my heart to quicken it's pace.

"Hey" i said. I didn't know what to say...

"Um...have you been crying?" Troy's concerned voice asked.

"No. Maybe. Yes" I admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it now. You wanna meet at the park or something?" i said, glancing out my window into the backyard.

"Yeah, sure" Troy said.

"Okay, i'll meet you there in like, 10 minutes"

"Sounds good. See you then" Troy said, as i clicked my phone shut.

I quickly grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

"I'm going out now" I told my mom.

"Okay. Just be home for dinner!" Mom smiled.

* * *

As soon as i arrived at the park, i sat down under a tree, waiting for Troy to come so i caould give him the awful news.

What if he does go out with Sharpay? The thought crept back into my mind. Is he did, then Sharpay would have everything she'd always wanted. It's not fair. Troy should be the one who stays with me forever. How can that be if i'm half way across the country?

I was crying pretty hard by this time, at all the possibilities of what could happen when i leave. I glanced up at the sky just as raindrops started to fall onto my face, blending in with my tears. Usually, i would run somewhere to protect my hair, but right now, i couldn't care less.

In the distance, i could see Troy walking towards me, trying to read my expression. he was in his tracksuit. He lookes so good...no. Stop it gabriella. You have to break it off. I told myself. If i didn't break it off...i don't know what will happen.

"Gabby, please tell me whats wrong" troy said as soon as he reached me. He sat down next to me, and looked deep into my eyes, trying to figure out what was the cause of all my pain.

"I-I have to break up with you" I said, letting out a sob.

"What?" Troy asked in surprise. "Why? If this about my dad-"

"It's not" I said. "I'm...i'm" I started saying, but broke out in a fresh load of tears.

"Just say it Gabby" Troy said, hurt shining in his eyes. I hated doing this to him.

"I'm moving" I said, looking at my feet.

"What?" Troy asked, sitting in shock. I refused to look at him. I stared ahead of me, looking at the happy children crawling inside of a tunnel slide. Even though i wasn't looking at troy, i could still feel him looking at me.

"On wednesday" I said, still looking at the park.

"Wow" Troy sighed, finally taking his eyes off me.

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, and saw him staring directly ahead, a serious look upon his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

Troy looked at me. At this moment, i knew that every moment we spent together would be ones that i'll treasure foever.

"This isn't your fault. It's nobodys. It's life" Troy said.

Slowly, i stood up.

"Good-bye Troy. I'll never forget you" i whispered to him, turning away and walking in the direction of my house.

All of a sudden, the rain started pouring harder, and i felt a strong hand grab my wrist. Next thing i knew, i was spun around, and my lips were locked on Troys. I felt myself melting into his arms for the last time.

Finally, I managed to force myself out of Troy's arms, and away from his perfect lips. I couldn't say anything because i was all choked up again. This time, i just turned, and ran.

* * *

TROY'S POV (point of view)

I watched Gabriella race away from the park, from me. i could feel the rain pounding on the top of my head, as i watched Gabriella leave. As i walked home, i decided that tomorrow, i would make the most of my final day with Gabriella. She can't run away from me forever.

"Troy! You're soaking!" My mom exclaimed as i stepped into the house.

"Yeah" I said dully.

"Go upstairs and change. Don't leave your wet clothes on the floor either!" Mom called to me as i took off my shoes.

"Okay:"

In my bedroom, i opened my closet and started taking out objects that were important to me. i had a plan. I had to make sure that Gabriella never forgets me.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm a terrible speller:)**

**What did u guys think??**

**The funny thing is, i'm writing this while listening to the HSM concert soundtrack :) LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys, it truly makes my day :) I'm trying to update as soon as i can...**

* * *

Gabriella's POV 

The next day, i refused to get out of bed. I couldn't go through another day seeing Troy. I might as well just leave now. Life sucks.

"Gabi, I made you breakfast!" mom called up the stairs. i slowly rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the mirror. my eyes were still red and puffy from crying all night. I have never felt worse in my life. other than when my dad left us...but that's different.

I quickly washed my face with cool water, and pulled my long hair into two loose braids. I headed downstairs to see half my kitchen already packed in boxes. This sight made me want to start crying all over again.

"Go ahead and eat, if you need anything, let me know" My mom smiled at me, stacking plates into a big brown box.

I foced a smile and sat down at the table. My breakfast was choclate chip pancakes with loads of strawberries. My mom only gives me this breakfast when she feels really bad. i smiled to myself as i took a bite of the warm chocolaty pancake. This was heaven.

"So, this is the day huh?" Mom said, interupting my moment of happiness.

"What day?" I asked through my mouthful of food.

"The day to say good-bye"

"Oh...yeah" I say quietly. My mom always has this way of reminding me of all the bad things that are going to happen, without knowing it. As i thought about saying good-bye to Taylor, Chad and Troy again, i felt as if i was going to be sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong gabi?" mom asked, looking at my expression.

"Um, nothing. I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go get ready" I said, standing up, and leaving the kitchen.

In my room, i hit the play button on my ipod, so i could listen to something while getting ready to take my mind off of the torturous day ahead of me.

20 minutes later, i arrived at school, and as soon as i stepped out of the car, a body lunged itself at me, and latched it's arms around my neck, sobbing.

"Taylor!" i heard Chad say.

As my mom pulled away from the school, i tried to pull Taylor off of me, because she was cutting off my air supply.

"Taylor, ahh eear?" I tried to say "Taylor, air please?"

"Come on taylor, she's turning blue" Chad said, prying her off of me, and hugging her.

As soon as her grip was released from me, i sucked in as much air as i could.

"Sorry about that" Chad smiled. "Taylor and I are just really upset that you're leaving us"

"I can't help it guys, you know i wouldn't move if i had a choice!" I said, feeling guilty.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Taylor said, letting out another sob.

"I'll miss you too Tay" I said, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"You're the only one here who actually understands me!" taylor went on. If she kept this up, i would start crying all over again, and i've decided to have a good day today, not one feeling sorry for myself.

"Why don't we do all this drama after school, when it's time to say good-bye?" i suggested.

"Sorry" Taylor mumbled. "I guess i'va always been a drama queen"

"We still love you Taylor" Chad said, hugging her again. I smiled at them. I knew that they were a couple that would stay together, forever.

"Well, i have to go tell the principal that i'm leaving.." I said, waving at my two friends, and heading off towards the main office.

As soon as i was reaching for the door of the principal's office, I heard someone call my name.

I whipped around to see the principal racing towards me.

"Gabriella, i'm so gald i caught you" he said, out of breath.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused, as i stepped into his office and sat down in a chair.

"This is an emergency" The principal said, rummaging through his desk drawers.

"I just came here to-" I started

"I know you're moving. please, just stay quiet for two seconds" He said, holding up his hand, while still searching throught numerous grey files.

"But-"

"I said shhh!" he said sternly.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut in surprise. What could be going on ifhe already knew? An emergency?

"Okay" The principal said, sitting down. "now, you are currently...involved with Troy Bolton right?"

I nodded my head, afraid to speak. had Coach Bolton said something? Is he really that mad that we're dating?

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to pull you out of school for the day" the principal sighed, writing something down on a note pad.

"What?" I asked, shocked. What had i done wrong? This is gonna look so bad on my University application... I quickly looked at the ceiling, trying to stay calm

"Listen gabriella, This is very serious" The principal said, folding his hands on the desk. "you need to look at me"

I forced myself to look back at him, a curious expression on my face.

"Troy is in the hospital" he said.

* * *

**What'd you guys think?? sorry i kept using 'the principal' i forget his name :D**

**I hope you guys like it, and i'll try and update soon! Maybe even today...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for everyones reviews, and now i know the principals name!! Mr. Matsui! Thanks everyone for reminding me of that!**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella's POV**

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. What had he just said? Troy's in the what? This must be a mistake! It's my last day here, and nothing was supposed to ruin this perfect day! how did this happen?

"I'm afraid he was hit by a car while walking to school this morning" Mr. Matsui said, as i felt tears come to my eyes.

"I-is he alright?" i asked quietly.

"Well, the doctors say that the damage shouldn't be too bad, but he has been out cold for about an hour, and he has some broken ribs." The principal explained. I buried my face in my hands. This is absolutly horrible! Poor Troy! If only i could stay to look after him, to make sure that he'll be alright...

"Gabriella?" The principal said, i could feel him rest a hand on my shoulder. i slowly brought my head up to look at him, fear in my eyes.

"everything's going to be okay" he said, giving me the fakest smile i have ever seen. It's pretty obvious that even he doesn't know if the damage is worst than we thought. "Listen," he said, squatting down so that he was eye level with me. "Troy has been mumbling words, and the only thing they can make out is him saying that he needs to see you."

I felt my heart jump into my throat. I felt so touched. Troy was calling for me, even when he's not awake. i decided at that moment that i'd spend the rest of my time in this unforgettable town, right next to Troy. It was the least i could do after all the pain he's going through.

"So, um. Are we going to go?" i asked. i wasnted to see troy so bad. All i wanted to do at this very moment is hug him, feel his strong arms around me once more, and feel safe.

"Yes. Follow me" Mr. Matsui said, rising, and heading out of the office. As i followed him out the door, a loud booming voice called out after us.

I turned around to see coach Bolton racing towards us, with his jacket in hand.

"I just heard what happened" he said, out of breath.

"You can come in my car" The principal offered. Coach Bolton nodded, as we both started to follow Mr. Matsui to his car.

"How come the girl's coming?" Coach Bolton asked, as we got into the car.

"Troy has been calling for her, and the doctors think it's best that she stays with him, sinse he seems to need her so badly"

I buckled myself up in the backseat of the car, and looked out the window, trying to avoid Coach Bolton's hard glare.

"Are you sure that he wasn't calling for someone in his family?" Coach asked, turning back to Mr. Matsui. "like Jack?"

"He was clearly saying Gabriella" Mr. Matsui shook his head.

I heard Coach Bolton grunt, as he looked at me again.

* * *

At the hospital, i was instructed to sit in a hard plastic chair outside of Troy's room as Mr. bolton went inside to visit his son. it was only fair, sinse Troy was his son. 

Mr. Matsui rushed back to school, before someone else got injured, because East High has a reputation of going crazy when the principal isn't there. Trust me, i know.

After about 20 minutes, Mr.Bolton came out of the room, putting on his jacket.

"You can go in now, i guess" he sighed.

"Thanks" I smiled, trying to get on his good side. I couldn't tell if it was working or not, by his expressionless face.

"He's awake now. I'm going back to school. Call if anything happens" he said, nodding at me, then heading for the elevators.

I took a deep breath and stood up. i was finally going to see him. I had to be strong. No freaking out, i told myself.

I slowly walked to the door of Troy's room, and watched him for a moment. Troy was lying in a hospital bed, bandages all around his middle. His eyes were closed, so i assumed that he was sleeping. i opened the door slowly, trying not to wake troy, and tip toed into the room.

"Gabriella..." Troy mummbled, holding out his hand. He opened his perfect blue eyes, and gave me a small smile.

"hey" I smiled, sitting down next to his bed, and taking his hand.

"Are we still broken up?" he asked.

"no" I laughed. Troy always knows how to make me laugh, no matter what. "This can be our last day together, alright?" i smiled, stroking his hair.

"Good." Troy said.

"God troy, I hate seeing you like this!" I said, feeling tears for about the millionth time in the last day.

"I sorry Gabi. This is all my fault" Troy said.

"What? Stop saying that troy, this isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is! If i had just waited a bit longer to cross the street..."

"It's the cars fault okay?" I said, trying to stop troy from blaming himself. "This is our last day together, lets just make it all that we can" i smiled.

"That's my Gabi, always looking on the bright side" Troy laughed.

* * *

**Okay guys, only one more chapter in this 'tense', then we'll be traveling 5 years into the future (when they're in their last year of University)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait guys!! Last chapter in Highschool!!! **

**

* * *

**

When i looked back up at the clock, i was shocked to see that it was already 3:00 pm. Troy and i had been chatting away, and i hadn't realised so much time had gone by.

"wow, look at the time" Troy said, as if he had read my mind. I looked back at him, and gave him a small smile. Endings were never good for me. I hate good-byes. A few minutes went by, and we both sat in silence, until Troy finaly spoke up.

"Gabriella, we need to talk" He said. " I want to tell you some things before you go away to...where are you going?" Troy asked, realising that i never told him where i'm moving.

"New York" I said quietly. I knew we were getting to the hard part.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted you to know that you're an extremly special girl to me. I'll never forget you that new years eve when we met, and sang _The Start Of Something New, _because it really was the start of something new. You are so special to me, and I've never met anyone like you, nobody as smart, funny, or even as beautiful as you. I truly know in my heart that you're the one for me. Nobody ever gives me this feeling i get whenever i'm around you, or thinking of you-please stop crying Gabi" He said suddenly.

"I-i'm S-so sorry! It's just...this is.. it's too hard" I sobbed into my hands.

"Shhh" Troy said soothingly, pulling me into a hug. "come here," He said, as i rested my head on his muscular chest. As i lay there sobbing into his chest, Troy stroked my hair softly. His breathing started getting uneven too- He's crying.

* * *

At around 3:30 pm Chad and Taylor arrived at the door. By that time, I was all cried out, and just sat beside Troy, smiling. 

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked Troy. She quickly hugged him, then me.

"Looks like you won't be back on the court for the rest of the season" Chad said, pulling up two chairs on the other side of the bed for him and taylor.

"Too bad" Troy mocked Chad, and laughed.

"Glad to see you so enthusiastic about the team, capitan" Chad grinned.

"Anyways" Taylor interupted. " We decided that it doesn't matter where we spend our last day. As long as we're all together"

"And so, a weird hospital room will be our last memory of us all together" Chad added in, with a laugh.

"Thanks, dude" Troy smiled, playfully smacking Chad on the arm.

I looked at my friends surrounding me, and for the first time, I was very grateful to have such great friends. They always looked out for me, and they cared. Not to mention, they were funny, and nice too. I smiled to myself as I watched Taylor, Chad, and Troy engross themselves in a conversation about the new science teacher, that was not so smart.

* * *

After dinner (we ate the delicious hospital food), Troy had turned on the TV mounted on the far wall. We all watched the news, until i heard my watch beep. I looked down, to see that it read 9:00 pm. When I saw the time, I groaned. 

"What is it?" troy asked, looking at me. I took troys hand, and forced a smile.

"I have to go. We leave at 5:00 am tomorrow." I said, my voice cracking as i held back a fresh load of tears.

"We'll wait outside" Chad said. Him and Taylor stood up, and quietly made their way to the door.

"I guess this is it" I said, my eyes blurring with hot tears again.

"Yeah. But one thing." Troy said, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. " I promise you, I'll find you one day. I really do believe that we belong together." he smiled. I nodded and hugged him, letting out another sob.

"God, i didn't know it was possible to cry this much" i laughed through my salty tears. troy chuckled softly.

"One last time" Troy said, pulling my in softly, and kissed me. It was one of the best kisses i have ever expirienced. One that i'll never forget.

"I really have to go now" I said, pulling away.

"Okay. One last thing" Troy said. "go into my bag, and take the box. Don't open it untill you get there though"

I went over to troys bag on the floor, and pulled out a nike shoe box, with a simple red bow ontop.

"Bye Troy" I whispered, to weak to speak, and walked out the door.

* * *

In the hall, I hugged good-bye to Taylor and Chad, the walked slowly out the hospital doors, into my mom's car. I looked back on the hospital, in Albuqurque where all my friends were. My first true love. My life.

* * *

TROYS POV

As I watched gabriella leave my hospital room, i let the tears flow freely out of my eyes. The whole time she was here, i was dying to cry along with her, but i had to be strong. For her. I don't know what would've happened if i had broken down into tears infront of her.

"Dude, i don't think i've ever seen you cry" Chad said as he walked back into the room. I quickly wiped my eyes, and sucked in a breath, to stop myself from embarassing myself even more.

"Sorry. it's just...imagine saying good-bye to taylor" i said.

"I know. Look, i'm here for you, man" Chad said, patting me on the back.

"If only i wansn't stuck in this stupid place, i would be able to walk Gabi home..." I said, sighing.

"Hey, you can always mail her, and call her" Chad said, trying to brighten my mood.

"Yeah. The only problem is that it's long distance and i don't even know her new adress. All i know is that she's moving to New York"

"Don't worry Troy. i have this feeling that you'll see Gabi again" Chad said.

* * *

**Okay! There it was!!! I'll explain more about the box in 'the future'. LOL. Just so you guys know, in the future, everyone's changed. Like, in an attitude way :D**


End file.
